nintendofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Wii U
Algemene informatie De Wii U is de Wii's opvolger. De console kan ook Wii games spelen en focuste buiten motion controls vooral op zijn nieuwe controller: the Gamepad (wat een soort van tablet is). Het is ook Nintendo eerste HD console. Toch was de Wii U een commerciële mislukking en dit was te danken aan een hele hoop redenen. Ten eerste waren veel mensen door de naam in de war of het nu een nieuwe console was of een controller voor de originele Wii(omdat ze in de trailer alleen de Gamepad toonden). Slechte reclame en weinig niet-Nintendo games, omdat bedrijven geen geld wilden steken in een console die amper verkocht, zorgden ook voor weing kopers. Ook werd er maar in weing games nuttig gebruik gemaakt van de Gamepad. De Gamepad zorgde er ook voor dat de Wii U minder krachtiger is dan de andere consoles van zijn tijd(omdat het geld naar de Gamepad ging). Ten slotte was het niet duidelijk voor wie de console bedoelt is. Nintendo zegt voor gamers, maar omat het een vervolg op de Wii is zou je denken dat het voor iedereen bedoelt is. Nintendo dacht eigenlijk dus dat als ze "Wii" in de naam plaatsen de console goed zou verkopen. Toch is de Wii U geen slechte console voor Nitendo fans. Er zijn vele fantastische Nintendo games op de Wii U verschenen, waarvan een groot deel nu ook op de Nitnendo Switch zijn verschenen. Buiten het feit dat je je favoriete personages voor het eerst in HD zag, is de Wii U de eerste Nintendo console met deftige online(de Wii had dit een beetje, maar buiten Mario Kart was het niet zo goed) en Amiibo's. Voeg hier het de Virtual Console aan toe en je hebt een perfecte Nitnendo console. Eigenschappen Het bijzonderste kenmerk aan de Wii U was waarschijnlijk zijn controller: de Gamepad(net zoals de console beschikbaar in wit en zwart. Deze lijkt op een tablet en heeft een touchscreen en motion controles. In sommige games is hij zeer goed gebuikt(zoals Mario Maker, Splatoon, Nintendo Land,...), maar in vele games wordt hij gewoon gebruikt als kaart of inventorie. Je kan nu ook zonder tv games spelen. Een pluspunt, maar je moet in de buurt van de console blijven, de Nintendo Switch lost dit probleem later op. Buiten de Gamepad kan je ook Wii controllers gebruiken of de Pro Controller(beschikbaar in wit en zwart) die al wat meer lijkt een op een klassieke controller. Net zoals de Wii heeft de Wii U ook kanaalen en een online winkel voor het downloaden van software(deze heet nu de Eshop). Ook heeft hij een Virtual Console waar je games van de volgende consoles kan downloaden: *NES *SNES *Nintendo 64 *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS *Wii *TurboGrafx-16(geen Nintendo console) De Wii U is tevens ook instaat om Wii games te spelen. Ten slotte ondersteund de Wii U een adapter om GameCube controllers te gebruiken, maar je kon deze controllers alleen voor Super Smash Bros for Wii U gebruiken. thumb|left|Wii U Gamepad thumb|left|Wii U Pro Controller thumb|left|GameCube adapter Games Hier is een overzicht van Wii U games: Mario Games *New Super Mario Bros U (en New Super Luigi U) *Super Mario 3D World *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Part 10 *Mario Maker *Mario and Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen: Rio 2016 *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash *Paper Mario: Color Splash Zelda Games *The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker HD *Hyrule Warriors *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild Wario Games *Game & Wario Yoshi Games *Yoshi's Wooly World Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Kirby Games *kirby and The Rainbow Paintbrush Splatoon Games *Splatoon(game) Smash Bros games *Super Smash Bros for Wii U Pikmin Games *Pikmin 3 Overig *Nintendo Land *Wii Party U *The Wonderful 101 *ZombiU Categorie:Home consoles Categorie:Achste generatie Categorie:Consoles Categorie:Wii U